1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to extracting apparatuses and, more particularly, to an extracting apparatus for a data storage device module.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a desktop computer, tower computer, server, or the like, usually includes storage devices, such as hard disk drives, compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drives, digital video disc (DVD) drives, floppy disk drives, and the like. These devices are typically added to increase the functionality of the electronic apparatus as desired by a user.
The installation of a hard disk drive in a computer typically involves the use of screws to attach the hard disk drive to a bracket. Therefore, a storage device module including the hard disk drive and the bracket is formed, which is extractably mounted in a computer chassis. However, the storage device module is usually too tight in the computer chassis to be drawn out easily.